Rise of the Night Fury
by Sheimare
Summary: Toothless is the only know and recorded Night Fury. A new development arises that could change everything.
1. Interlude

Interlude

The dragons gather in the illuminating cave. Dragons of every color, shape, and size. Crystals grow out of the ground, lighting the dark secluded cave. Lush foliage is centered of the large group, as well as a human. Wrapped in fur and bleeding from her head. She has her head lifted weakly trying to keep her consciousness. There in front of her stood two gorgeous dragons black as night. One is much larger than the other but obviously the same species. The bigger dragon looks protective over the smaller one, but the smaller one looks curious about the strange, small creature before them. The small one creeps closer to the human women sniffing and trying desperately to flip her over with her nose. She finally completes her mission and the women is on her back. In her arms is a small bundle also wrapped in multicolored fur. The bigger black dragon creeps over as well, keeping a close eye on the small one. The small one sniffs the bundle and it lets out a shriek. The big dragon's pupils narrow and teeth come out from the gums and lets out a fearsome growl.

The small one sniffs the bundle again and gently takes it out of the woman's arms. The fur slides off the small alien like creatures soft pale skin. The baby looks up with eyes like ice filled to the brim with tears. The small dragon looks back at the women whose eyes are now closed and skin with little color left in the cheeks. They sniff and nudge, but the woman's eyes dont even twitch. They look at the bigger dragon with wide glassy eyes and looks down at the baby in fur. The big one lets out a low growl and looks at the pleading dragon. He looks around the cove at the curious crowd of many dragons and lets out a roar of sorts. The small one gets a smile and licks the bigger one's cheek and cradles the baby in the fur in its mouth. She flies upward and lays the baby in a huge nest with other, smaller black dragons that sniff and snuggle with the baby. The bigger one flies up and grumbles while the small one has a look of pride that also says, "I told you so."


	2. Chapter 1: Crystal Cave

Chapter 1: Crystal cave

A young girl stands above the clouds on a mountain peak. Her wondrous light blue eyes look over at the vast white sea. Her long unkempt violet hair was curled, crinkled, and sticking out every which way yet flows so gently with the wind. Her hand made fur dress hung just above her knees. She takes a deep breath and steps back away from the edge. She turns and runs to the center of the peak then faces the edge she was just facing. She inhales deeply, holds it, and runs full force to the edge. Once the tip of her foot reached the edge she bends her knee and leaps. She lets out a bellow as shes mid air. She begins to fall and a gigantic shadow appears from the sea of clouds. She lands safely on the shadow, though the landing hurt her thigh a bit. She smiles and runs a hand over the shadows dark scaly skin while she hugs it with the other. "Thank you big brother~!" She says cutely. The gigantic black dragon rolls his silver eyes and makes a grumbling sound. The girl laughs a holds two viking hand sized horns on top of the dragon's head. "Oh chill out. You know you love me~!"

He flies her to a large cave where dragons are flying in and out. Once inside the cave has crystals that light up the cave of brilliant colors. She grins at the sight of so many wonderful dragons. He flies her up to a nest where a fish is waiting. She lays on her back and looks at the top of the ceiling. The dragon offers her some of the fish he just regurgitated. "No thanks. Im ok." She reaches into a pocket in her dress and pulls out some berries. She pops one in her mouth and a sweet, bittersweet taste rolls over her tongue.

A dragon lets out a roar and a rock looking dragon covers the entrance to the cave. "More trappers? Won't they ever give up?" She asks the dragon. The dragon makes some noises as if agreeing with her. "I mean…. what do they even look like? Do you know Midnight?" The dragon makes more noises as if talking to her. "You dont either huh? Hey!" She springs up. "Why dont we go see?" Midnight looks at her with a 'Get real' looking face. He grumbles before laying his head down. "I know im adopted you weirdo." She laughs then lays next to him. His body heat is radiating off of him making her nice and toasty. "You know what tomorrow is dont you?" He takes a peek at her. "Its the anniversary of when I was brought into the nest. I was thinking that maybe we could just do something tomorrow ya know like we use t-"

Midnight puts his gigantic hand over her face. She has a muffled laugh and moves it. "Ok ok. I'll be quiet." She stays quiet for a while. "Is it suppose to rain tomorrow?" The dragon sighs and makes a grumble that almost sounds like 'I don't know'. "Oh ok then. Good night Midnight." They both close their eyes and drift off to sleep in the now quiet cave.


	3. Chapter 2: The Storm

Chapter 2: The Storm

The girl with the purple hair wakes up and stretches her arms. She looks over at an empty nest. She lays back down knowing that she is stranded. She plays with some loose twigs from the nest and makes one into a ring. She hears flapping and looks over the edge to see Midnight. "About time!" She jokes. "Why did you desert me up here for?" Midnight looks embarrassed and hands her a big leaf thats tied up. "You got me a present? Aw Midnight~!" She hugs him and opens it. Its a light blue crystal from the cave tied with leather like a charm. "I love it. Thank you." She smiles warmly and Midnight is blushing blue. She puts the crystal in a pocket for safe keeping. "Is it going to rain today?" Midnight mutters and flops down. "Its going to storm?! Uuuugh!" She flops down as well. "Why cant it storm tomorrowwwwwww? It's my twenty year mark!" She whines. He flicks her with this tail. "Yeowch! Ok ok. Geez lazy night fury…."

After a while a loud boom fills the cave. She looks at the area in the center with all the foliage. Its the only area with any plants in the cave due to the opening above it. Something didnt set right with her. Thunder was clapping and there was tons of lightning, but no rain, yet the smell of moisture is in the air. "Brother…. wake up!" The dragon wakes up and looks at her. "I wanna check something out." She climbs onto his back. He sighs and silently flies out the cave. They investigate a bit until they saw a huge swirling water vortex. "Midnight fly home!" He turned around but it wasnt in time. The vortex had sucked them both up and started spinning them. They were ripped apart in the vortex before everything had turned black.

The girl was face down in the dirt, semi conscious and muddy. She moans from being thrown around by the vortex and possibly hit by various objects. She tries to hoist herself up on her hands and knees shakily her ribs begin to hurt so she feels to see if she was stabbed with anything. Nothing but soreness. She looks around at her surroundings. They seemed very unfamiliar. She was in an open area, a meadow. Her home never had meadows. She then notices that Midnight isnt there. "Midnight?" She looks around all panicky. "Midnight!" She calls out weakly. She tries to stand but stumbles back into a fallen tree trunk. "MIDNIGHT!" She gives it everything she has despite the pain. She can feel her heart break as the dragon didnt come. She tried over and over again until the pain became too great. She hears the flapping of a dragon and starts calling again. "Midnight! Im here! Midnight!" The dragon lands a few feet away from her. Its a night fury, but its much smaller than Midnight. Her heart sank. Her first thought is that she will never see her beloved brother again. Her eyes tear up up and she closes them hoping shes wrong.


	4. Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 3

The night fury that landed a few feet away sits beside her and nudges the side of her face. She looks at its wide jade eyes that reminded her of a wild cats eye. She could feel the dragon's kindness. She rubs the dragon's head and notices the leather bound saddle on its back. "What on earth is that on your back….?" She hears a rustle in the bushes. She tries her best to move but with the pain she only fell to her side. She curled up into a ball and hid her face. She heard a male voice. "There you are Toothless." The girl peeks from under her arm and sees a creature she's never seen. It was tall and had a shaggy dark brown hair and dark green eyes.

She sits up and looks at the creature. He looks at her and walks over. he crouches down to her level and looks into her light blue eyes. His brown ones are filled with love and wonder. "Well now. Who's this? I dont think I ever seen you around here before." He asks her. Shes too petrified to move or to say anything. She inhales and growls lowly. He just tilts his head and looks confused. "Um… ok?" He and the dragon named Toothless look at eachother. "Well im Hiccup what's your name?" The girl sizes him up and looks defensive.  
"You're not afraid of me?" She asks masking her fear.  
"Why would I be? You're just a girl."  
"I am not just a girl! Im a Dragon!"

Toothless and Hiccup exchange a look and Hiccup shakes his head with a nervous chuckle. "Uhh heh… no. You see, you're human… like me." Runs his hand through his hair and gently shows her hers. "We both have hair, and skin, and hands!" He shows her these features. "We don't have scales, or horns, or tail, or even wings!"  
"I know that. I am a dragon. It doesn't matter on appearance. I was-!" She was abruptly interrupted by the pain in her ribs. She clutches her side and groans in immense pain. Hiccup inches for her.  
"Here let me-"  
"Dont touch me!" She pants in pain.  
"I was going to take you to a doctor. Or at least someone that you can trust to look. I just want to put you on Toothless." He calmly takes her arm and puts it around his neck and helps her up onto the dark dragon.  
"Purple…." She says weakly.  
"Huh…?"  
"My brother calls me purple." Hiccup looks shocked  
"How about Violet instead?"


	5. Chapter 4: Surprise

Chapter 4

A women walks out of a hut and looks at Hiccup. His eyes are filled with worry. "How is she, Mom?" He asks. Hiccup is the splitting image of his mother in every way. The only difference is her eyes are a brighter green.  
"She will be fine. Her ribs will take awhile to heal but…."  
"Did she say anything about what happened?"  
"No… she fell right to sleep after I gave her some medicine. I put her in some new clothes so she would be more comfortable. I dont think she is awake. But you can try and question her."  
"Not questioning. Just concerned." He walks into the hut and sees the bed is empty. He looks around and the door to Toothless's stable is open.

He walks inside and she is petting Toothless. She looks at Hiccup and then back at Toothless. "Your dragon reminds me of my brother."  
"Your brother?" She nods and looks sadly at Toothless.  
"Yeah. Midnight. We got separated after a vortex hit our home. He's sarcastic, but very caring." She rubs behind Toothless' jaw and has a low yet purr like growl. "Night Furies are so beautiful arnt they?" She asks in a soft voice.  
"You said you was a dragon. What did you mean?" Hiccup finally asks. She smiles and looks into his eyes.  
"I was raised by them." Hiccup was caught off guard by her remark. She looks back up at Toothless admiring the jade eyes. "My mother told me I was a night fury at heart. It didnt matter what I looked like or where I came from. A dragon heart makes you a dragon."

It took Hiccup a moment before it hit him. "So your brother is a night fury?"  
"One of the last." She said proudly. "He was always so lazy and would spend most days in his nest while the others went out. It cost them though….."  
"I-Im so sorry…. What about your human parents?" Hiccup was getting interested.  
"They found me in my mothers arms. She fell into their nesting place and died. They didnt know how to help her. But they saw how young I was and put me with their nest of newborns and," she paused for a moment and smiled. "I stayed."

Hiccup was speechless. He couldnt comment. "I cant…. how did….. wow!" She chuckled and looked embarrassed.  
"To be honest I didnt think that there was any humans left. When the dragon hunters showed up I thought they were actually dragons hunting other dragons."  
"Dragon hunters?"  
"Yes. They found our home two years ago. They took my family." Looks at Toothless and grins. "Ya know. Toothless is a pretty dragon. You should hook her up with Midnight."  
"Uuuuh…. what? No no Toothless is a boy."  
"No. Shes a girl. I was raised by them remember? Toothless is a female night fury."


End file.
